Tale of the Frozen Hearts
by PhantomDragonHeart
Summary: This is the real story of what happened after the final battle, there is only one nindroid named Zane and he is about to go on the most important journey of his life. It will take him to the world of a talking snowman, a lovable princess, and the beautiful snow queen. (Spoilers from Rebooted. Only rated T for slight violence and safety, no language whatsoever. Slight ZanexElsa)
1. Prologue

My name is Zane Julien, and I am a Nindroid.

Now those of you not familiar with the term probably are not aware of a show named _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_, this show tells the tale of my family's struggle against a wicked and powerful entity known as the Overlord. I am not going to spell out that whole tale; if you want to know more of that story I suggest you go watch the show or else you may become lost soon, Ehem, however, I digress. Now, for those of you that do follow the series I hate to inform you that the wool has been pulled over your eyes, so to speak, the tale of _Ninjago Rebooted_ you have been fed is a cover up for the television series, but I will get more in detail about this soon. Nothing spelled out in season three of the show ever happened so those of you crying your eyes out upon witnessing my death at the end of episode 34 rejoice, I am still alive and living happily.

Well, now that my incredibly lengthy introduction is out of the way; it is time you heard the real story of what happened after the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord.


	2. The movie, the storm, and the grave

Alright I will admit I lied to you at the end of the prologue. I have a bit more information to fill you in with before we get into the real story ;however, if you don't care to hear these details just go ahead and skip to the line break. Just be warned you may be confused later in the story due to the fact that the information enclosed here is different than what you have received in the show.

I am not a full android I am a cyborg, similar to that silly Teen Titans character of the same name, except I was created in my fathers lab and was not in a life-threatening accident. My body is not fully cybernetic, I have flesh as well, my father created biological organs by taking cells from his own body and slightly altering the DNA inside which is why I do not look like a younger copy of my father. The cells that he altered went into creating entire systems in my body, for example, he synthetically generated a digestive system, a respiratory system, Ehem, a reproductive system, and furthermore. One last thing my father told me before he passed on, he did not create my heart, it was a gift from the First Spinjitzu Master. Also I recently discovered that, contrary to what was shown in Rebooted, my heart is not some core of energy; it is a beating biological human heart guarded inside a metal case and a shield of pure elemental energy. This fact shocked me but it excited me as well. Now those of you that stuck around for this whole spiel I thank you, but you may be reading this doubting the fact that I wrote it because it doesn't sound like me. It sounds too human, correct? If that is indeed what you think, you are absolutely right my heart is human and my body is constantly changing to make me more human, until eventually it will obtain equilibrium between my mechanical parts and my biological parts.

I apologize, I began to ramble in the last paragraph. Now one last thing, Jay advised me that I should include a disclaimer. I do not own Ninjago, Frozen or Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site.

* * *

One Small Warning. I shall explain details of a family death later in the chapter, read the italicized portion at your own risk.

* * *

"Zane get back in here, you're missing the best part." I sighed, realizing my escape plan had failed, walking back into the television room my ears were flooded with the lyrics of the song "Let it Go". This was the tenth time the neverending Disney tale, Frozen, was playing on the bounty. (Yes, my father fixed it after the final battle.) Now don't get me wrong I enjoyed watching it the first few times; I was even able to appreciate the depth of the characters and the truth to real life the story holds, but I have become sick of hearing those same 9 songs over and over.

"So Zane what's up? You seem upset." My red clad brother, Kai, took the time to ask due to the fact that he wasn't invested in the movie either. "It's nothing. I am just sick of watching this movie." I huffed being bored already. "Really! Hmmm. I thought you'd love the movie, since it's all about ice ya know." I made an unamused face, sometimes the young firestarter can be so simple minded. "I am not an ice fanatic, Kai. It is the element I bear; just as you bear fire." I turned my head to see that the movie was nearing the silly song about reindeer, so I decided to take my leave. "Well I am going to head on the deck for some air. Please do not pause the movie and wait for me to come back, like last time."

I slowly made my way up the stairs and out to the main deck. Upon opening the door to the outside, I was battered with the brisk winter air. We had been parked in the Birchwood Forest for a few days now, ever since Jay decided we should bring my fathers technology on board to keep safe. I felt a tear slip down my face, the memory of my fathers death was so fresh in my mind.

_My father had been working day and night on his newest discovery, he said it could change both of our lives forever. Everyone else had been helping rebuild after the Final Battle, so I payed no mind to what he was doing. What happened next rocked me to my very core, and I have not recovered to this day. Nya was helping my father re-examine my blueprints when he suddenly collapsed; she raced into where we were resting from a day of cleanup and began to frantically cry for help. She pulled me into my father's makeshift lab on the bounty where I saw him lying lifeless on the floor. I rushed over and lifted his head; his eyelids slowly began to flutter open. "Zane." he muttered "I must tell you something quickly, my time is almost up. My son….you….are...a…..human. I…...love….you…" His last words came painfully slow. I didn't even have the strength to say "I love you." back before he closed his eyes forever. The shock and heartbreak overwhelmed me so much that I remained stunned for what seemed like an eternity, I cannot even recount what happened afterwards because I was in such a deep stupor. Cole came and told me later that my father was dead long before they made it to the hospital. What my father said still boggles my mind today; only one clear thing came from that event. Part of me died with my father that day I am not the same man I once was, I find myself in tears all the time, I have become depressed and quicker to anger now, and I have lost all will to train and protect._

I snapped back to reality at the sound of a loud crack. The wind had picked up in intensity, and one of the old, snow-covered trees gave out beginning to topple over from the wind and weight. I barely paid mind to it, in the 15 years I lived in this forest many of tree had crashed to the ground. What caught my eye was the direction the tree was falling, it was going to come down right on top of the sight where my father had been buried months ago. Panic began to consume me, I couldn't let some old tree desecrate my fathers grave. I sprung from the deck,and fighting the intense wind and beginning snowfall. My instincts ran on overdrive, I pulled out my elemental blade and plunged it deep into the falling birch tree, knocking it of course slightly. The massive tree crashed down with a boom so loud it shook the entire forest; however I couldn't see where it landed, due to the rate of snowfall that could classify this storm as a blizzard blurring my vision in white. I ran over to inspect the damage to my father's gravestone, thankfully my actions had saved it. The two-foot wide tree had missed the gravestone by 4.83 inches, I sighed with relief thanking God that he had let me save it. I stood up from where I was kneeling and realized my blade was still embedded in the fallen tree. Walking over, I discovered that in my panic I had thrown with so much force that my blade was buried all the way up to the hilt in the tree. I began to yank as hard as I could, trying to free the frozen sword, upon further inspection I noticed that, where the blade had pierced the tree ice energy had leaked out and bonded the blade to the tree on the inside. I grabbed the hilt and recalled the energy from inside, finally releasing the blade. I sighed again, but this time I couldn't even hear it due to the whipping wind. This made me realize the ferocity of the storm; however, my realization came moments too late as the wind began to lift me from the ground. This baffled me, the wind should not be powerful enough to lift a full grown human being, much less one partially made of metal. I only had seconds to contemplate this before pain exploded in the back of my skull, I glanced, my vision blurring, at what must have been a tree trunk that had just cracked me in the back of the head. I mentally cursed at myself before finally fell unconscious as the wind carried me to who knows where.


	3. The queen with the fractured heart

I guess it's my turn to talk, right? Okay. My name is Elsa, and I am The Snow Queen. Sorry if this isn't the smoothest part of the story you will read; Zane is still teaching me how to type, and it doesn't have all the different Norse letters on the keys I need in order to spell some words to make this more fluent.

_One quick thing from me, Zane. I will edit this accordingly. She speaks, reads, and hears Norse even though I hear, type, speak English. I will explain this briefly, at a basic level, when people travel between dimensions an unknown force translates everything you see, hear, and say into the language you understand the best. Similar to the TARDIS translation matrix in __Doctor Who__. I guess I have to add that to the disclaimer now don't I, ugh. Sorry, rambling again, I'll let you get back to her. _

Thanks for making me feel stupid Zane. If any of you don't understand what he just said there don't feel bad; I still don't understand it either. _You know, most people do not even realize there are other dimensions out there so you should feel intelligent, not stupid. _Zane stop typing your two cents in here; this is my part of the story.

Now that the interruptions are finished I will begin. This is the story of what happened after The Great Freeze, as people are calling it. This is the story of how I met the friend that would change my life.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my study. "What if they look at me like I'm a monster?" I looked down at my bare hands. "What If I hurt someone again?" It had been 7 months since that fateful summer where I nearly froze everyone to death. Everyday I debated whether or not to put the gloves back on my hands, but my sister wouldn't hear of it. She snatched the gloves from my hands the moment I brought up the subject and told me it was for my own good. She sounded so grown up when she told me that too; it sounded just like when mother would tell us the same thing. My cold heart began aching at the thought of my parents. Tears started to slip down my face and all attempts to keep my composer failed as I memories of their departure flood back into my mind. I fell to the floor, sobbing and clutching my aching chest; deep in the pit of my gut something told me they weren't going to come back that day, but I pushed that scary feeling aside because I knew they always came back. What a fool I was, believing my parents were invincible, that the forces of nature had no power over them; well I learned that, when it rains it pours. I was left all alone with no one, now with the responsibility of being in charge of Arendelle, when I wasn't even in charge of myself.

_(One quick thing. The Kai she talks about here is not my brother Kai, it is the head servant in Arendelle. If you don't know who she is talking about go back and watch Frozen with subtitles that will explain it.)_

A knock on the door brought me back to the present. "Your Majesty, are you alright in there? I heard sobbing." I glanced around, realizing that recalling that painful memory had caused me to freeze a bit of my study around me. Mentally scolding myself, I pulled memories of good times with my sister to the surface of my mind, and my love for her melted away the ice. My attention was turned to the door when another knock sounded. "Your Majesty, do I need me to come help you?" I walked over and opened the door to see my faithful servant, Kai. He had a worried look on his face showing he was genuinely concerned for me. "No Kai, I am fine. I was just remembering my parents; I miss them so much." He stopped and thought for a second before saying "Your parents were great people. I wish we had more time with them, but sadly they've passed on." I felt more tears welling up at his words. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but I slightly recoiled at the action. I was not used to anyone besides my sister touching me , Kai was the only other person brave enough. "It is in the past, Your Majesty. Instead of focusing on what is gone, try to focus on what you have right now." His word finally settled my aching heart; I began to think of my sister and the bond we were rebuilding, rather than the bond I lost with my parents.

Putting a small smile on my face, I thanked Kai for his wise words. "Now, I hope you didn't forget about the visiting officials, Your Majesty, they will be here any day now." I mentally kicked myself again. "I almost forgot, that was how I got to thinking about everything." Kai had an understanding look on his face. "You're worried your powers will hurt someone aren't you?" "Yes!" My hand clutched tightly in frustration with myself. "No matter what I do someone I care about gets hurt; by me." He looked straight into my eyes and reassured me." You will be fine. They are just coming to discuss some business between our kingdoms; it's nothing you haven't handled before." I felt my powers swirling around in my stomach, acting more agitated than normal. "It's just, something doesn't feel right. I feel like something is going to go wrong." He nodded in understanding. "I understand the feeling; however, It is something that must be done. Now I must go, there is work to be done. Oh, please remember that the letter said they would be coming from land and not a boat, so have the guards keep an eye out for people on foot not sailing in." With that he departed, and I was left with just my thoughts once again.


End file.
